Un matin
by Le Tyrannosaurus Rex
Summary: Un matin entre Ace, Sabo et Luffy. PWP, OOC, UA.


**Un matin**

**ggrrrrAAAWWRRR,**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire avec mes petits bras. ****OOC et PWP absolument pas assumés, de même que pour le titre très inspiré, et la ponctuation placée de manière aléatoire. ****Et j'aimerais aussi m'excuser par avance pour les fautes abominables que je n'aurais pas vues, n'hésitez surtout pas à me jeter des bescherelles.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo émergea de son sommeil, mécontent. Son corps nu et recroquevillé était saisi de frissons, peinant à se réchauffer contre le souffle frais qui s'était immiscé dans la pièce et caressait douloureusement sa peau. Pendant quelques secondes, la pensée dramatique qu'il allait mourir de froid lui traversa l'esprit, parce que ses chances de survie sans la chaleur d'Ace étaient bien trop basses – mais il était aussi bien trop feignant pour chercher une couverture qui ne devait pas être si loin. Il n'avait peut-être même qu'à tendre le bras pour la retrouver. Alors, paresseusement, Sabo étira ses membres encore engourdis aussi loin qu'il le put – et quand, assez rapidement, ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu de sa convoitise, il tira dessus pour l'attirer à lui.

…Ou plutôt, essaya. La couverture ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais Sabo savait déjà pourquoi.

« Luffyyyyyy… » gémit-il en se collant contre son dos – _si chaud_, Sabo en était extrêmement jaloux. Il entendit un grognement. Luffy était sans aucun doute réveillé, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir dans la seconde suivante. « Luffy, j'ai froid… » geignit-il à nouveau, désespéré. Il se lova un peu plus contre son corps, languissant après sa chaleur – quand Luffy se retourna pour le recouvrir et le prendre dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans un chaleureux cocon qui valait facilement le paradis pour Sabo.

Pendant quelques instants, seules vibrèrent leurs respirations lentes et profondes, se suivant pour se fondre dans une synchronisation parfaite qui les berça doucement, tandis qu'ils savouraient avec félicité leurs corps amoureusement prélassés l'un contre l'autre. Luffy nicha son visage dans les cheveux de Sabo et inspira, longuement, l'odeur vanillée et douce qui en émanait. Sentir cet arôme exquis anima en lui un certain désir qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer, se manifestant à la place en de légers baisers sur son front, puis sur ses paupières closes, sa tempe et sa pommette, sa joue et le bout de son nez.

« Où est Ace ? » finit-il par murmurer contre le coin de ses lèvres qu'il sentit se déformer en une moue boudeuse. Luffy trouvait cela vraiment amusant de voir Sabo être autant irrité par l'absence d'Ace. Il savait que Sabo ne supportait pas le froid, mais dans ce genre de situations, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le comparer à un petit animal inoffensif qu'on aurait bien envie de…

« Je sais p- Aaah ! » cria subitement Sabo quand il sentit les dents de Luffy se planter dans sa clavicule. « Hé ! Luffy ! » Sabo avait les larmes aux yeux, et en le voyant, Luffy regretta immédiatement son geste, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction qu'il trouva totalement adorable. Peut-être qu'il allait, vraiment, finir par le dévorer. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » s'indigna Sabo en s'écartant de lui, instaurant une distance de sécurité que Luffy ignora royalement.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Luffy en s'allongeant près de lui, mais Sabo recula à nouveau.

« Menteur. » siffla-t-il en se remémorant le rire de Luffy – _« un putain de rire sadique… »_

« Non, c'est vrai ! » répliqua Luffy tandis qu'il se blottissait contre lui. Cette fois, Sabo ne bougea pas, mais la douleur lancinante qui palpitait dans sa clavicule le laissa toujours méfiant. « Je voulais pas te faire mal, mais tu ressembles à un petit animal, et j'ai eu envie de te croquer. »

Sabo fronça des sourcils, pas parce qu'il doutait de Luffy, mais bien au contraire, parce que ce dernier ne savait absolument pas mentir. « Luffy, je ne suis pas de la nourriture. » grogna-t-il, agacé, bloquant la bouche de Luffy avec sa main quand celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bien sûr que non. Même la meilleure nourriture du monde ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. » affirma Luffy avant de convoiter une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Sabo, mais quand ce dernier le rejeta, encore, la frustration le submergea de plus belle. « Saboooo… » gémit-il contre sa main – et Sabo priait pour qu'il ne le regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu, parce que, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était faible quand il voyait cette tête, et il craquait bien trop vite, bien trop facilement, et… « Je veux t'embrasser… » geignit douloureusement Luffy – et voilà. C'était le piège. Sabo le savait, et pourtant…

Vaincu, il poussa un profond soupir. Il laissa Luffy retirer sa main de sa bouche et entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, y déposer avec délicatesse quelques doux baisers sur sa peau comme pour quémander son pardon ; et Sabo, consumé par l'amour absolu qu'il ressentait envers Luffy, lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste empreint de tendresse pour le rassurer. Luffy releva alors la tête et, l'espace d'un instant, ils se regardèrent, amoureusement, laissant les dernières lueurs de leurs lucidités se noyer dans la passion dévorante qui envoûtait déjà leurs esprits. Ce tourbillon de sensations était si vertigineux que Sabo dû fermer les yeux un instant, oubliant la douleur palpitante au niveau de sa clavicule et le froid qui s'enroulait autour de son corps découvert – il n'y eût que la main de Luffy enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens, ses lèvres qui glissaient le long de sa mâchoire pour, enfin, épouser parfaitement les siennes – et ils s'embrassèrent, lentement pour se délecter du goût unique de leur amour, longuement pour s'en repaître; mais c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient assouvir leur soif douloureuse de l'un et de l'autre.

« Luffy… » soupira Sabo contre ses lèvres, légèrement essoufflé – et Luffy, s'il brûlait d'envie de continuer à l'embrasser, se fit violence un instant pour l'écouter. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit la voix tremblante de Sabo, imprégnée d'une envie si vive qu'elle en était douloureuse, lui supplier « s'il te plaît, touche-moi… ».

« Bien sûr. » lui répondit Luffy en pressant son front contre le sien. « Tout ce que tu veux. » ajouta-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis qu'en même temps, ses mains retiraient hâtivement la couverture pour caresser avec délice ce corps sublime dont il chérissait chaque forme, chaque courbe, chaque teinte, ce corps suave qu'il connaissait par cœur sur le bout des doigts, ce corps magnifique qu'il prenait toujours un instant à observer avec attention et affection. Tout était si parfait, si harmonieux, il le toucherait pendant des jours s'il le pouvait.

D'ailleurs, il constatait avec satisfaction que ses attouchements n'avaient pas l'air de déplaire à Sabo. Il se mit alors à lécher sa nuque, curieux de savoir si sa langue lui ferait autant d'effets que ses doigts ; et il n'attendit pas longtemps pour observer la réaction de Sabo, qui avait penché sa tête de l'autre côté en gémissant, comme s'il semblait lui en redemander encore. Alors Luffy le lécha à nouveau, mais cette fois, ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, empreintes de son désir qui devenait de plus en plus ardent. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition : voir le visage de Sabo marqué par le plaisir, sentir son corps trembler entre ses mains et l'entendre gémir, goûter à sa peau si douce et inspirer longuement son parfum envoûtant – Luffy s'imprégna de chacune de ces sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas Sabo… pour quelques secondes seulement.

Car le bruit soudain de leur porte qui venait brusquement de s'ouvrir le fit immédiatement redescendre sur Terre, affolant d'un coup les battements de son cœur. Dans sa courte mais intense frayeur, il avait accidentellement mordu Sabo – mais de là à savoir si le cri qu'il venait d'entendre était un cri de surprise ou de douleur, Luffy était partagé.

« Luffy ! Sabo ! »

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette voix.

« AAAAACE ! » rugit Luffy, énervé parce qu'il avait eu peur et avait blessé Sabo, mais également frustré parce qu'il avait été arraché sans pitié d'un instant de pure béatitude. « Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Refais plus jamais des trucs comme ça ! »

« Merde, Ace, tu peux pas rentrer normalement comme tout le monde !? » hurla Sabo à son tour, totalement stimulé par la nouvelle douleur oscillante dans sa nuque. S'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un simplement en le fusillant du regard, il aurait déjà un mort sur la conscience.

Face aux cris de Luffy et Sabo, Ace resta silencieux un loooooong moment – juste le temps d'admirer les corps nus de ses deux amants collés l'un contre l'autre, et qu'il trouva d'ailleurs tout bonnement sublimes et terriblement excitants. Il n'essaya même pas de réprimer le sourire vicieux qui prit place sur ses lèvres, faisant frissonner Luffy et Sabo. Ces deux-là avaient facilement deviné ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête d'Ace et en anticipaient déjà la mise en œuvre.

« Désolé les gars. » fit Ace en se rapprochant _dangereusement_. « Je me ferai pardonner. »

« T'approche pas avec ton sourire de pervers. » grogna Sabo tandis qu'il redoutait avec force le moment où Ace monterait sur le matelas. Il crût avoir gagné un peu de temps lorsqu'il le vit s'immobiliser au pied du lit, mais Ace commença à se déshabiller, jetant ses habits sur le sol – et Sabo et Luffy mentiraient effrontément s'ils disaient qu'ils ne l'avaient pas dévoré du regard lorsqu'il avait retiré ses vêtements, dévoilant un corps beau à en faire damner tous les saints du paradis.

« Et c'est moi le pervers après. » se moqua Ace en riant, amusé par la réaction de Sabo qui avait rougit de honte. De toute façon, Sabo devait bien admettre, à contre cœur, qu'il était déjà bien trop fasciné par le corps d'Ace et la manière dont il se mouvait pour pouvoir détacher son regard. Ace était si parfait, c'en était inhumain. Sabo bavait d'envie rien qu'en voyant ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il montait sur le lit, et il pourrait presque entendre son corps hurler à Ace de le prendre là, maintenant.

Sans prévenir, Ace agrippa les bras de ses petits-amis, suffisamment fort pour attirer leurs corps contre son torse tout en faisant totalement abstraction de leurs cris de surprise et de protestation – de toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour s'échapper de son étreinte.

« Aaaace, t'es glacé ! » geignit Luffy alors qu'il commençait à se débattre, mais Ace resserra sa prise autour de leurs tailles, accentuant le contact inconfortable de sa peau froide contre leurs corps chauds. « Aaaace ! »

« Bordel pourquoi t'as la peau aussi froide ! » s'exclama Sabo en tentant de le repousser à son tour, en vain.

Dommage pour eux, Ace était bien trop occupé à les persécuter pour répondre à sa question. « Hé, j'ai pas eu mes bisous du réveil ! Je vous relâcherai si vous m'en faîtes un. » déclara-t-il en tentant de les embrasser, et _« si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens, de vrais gamins ! »_.

« Un bisou ? Mais tu m'as laissé mourir de froid ! » l'accusa Sabo alors qu'il se remémorait avec agacement comment il avait été désagréablement réveillé.

En entendant ces mots, Ace se crispa. « Maaaaais Sabo ! » gémit-il alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement à l'idée même que Sabo lui en voulait, et peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait jamais le pardonner, ce qui était encore bien pire. « Je voulais pas te laisser, je te jure, mais un ami m'a harcelé ce matin pour que je l'aide à réparer sa voiture … »

Sabo et Luffy ne purent que froncer des sourcils, perplexes.

« Alors… » continua Ace. « J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu pour rentrer à la maison parce que je voulais vous réveiller et te réchauffer Sabo parce que je sais que tu détestes avoir froid et te nourrir Luffy parce que je sais que tu meurs de faim alors j'ai acheté quelque chose sur la route mais vous étiez déjà debout et… et… »

Bien qu'à bout de souffle, il termina sa tirade avec une pointe de douleur à peine perceptible dans la voix que Sabo et Luffy parvinrent néanmoins à remarquer. « Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous et vos bisous du réveil… Vous m'avez manqué… »

Ace nicha son visage dans la nuque de Sabo tandis qu'il serrait Luffy plus fort contre lui, goûtant enfin au plaisir d'être avec les personnes qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. C'était si bon d'être enfin là – il se sentait à sa place à leurs côtés, et peu importe l'endroit tant qu'ils étaient près de lui, c'était là qu'il devait rentrer, toujours.

Sabo, Ace et Luffy étaient ensembles, et de toutes les sensations, rien ne pouvait être plus parfaite que celle-ci. Ils s'aimaient, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le besoin de le dire en cet instant, car leur étreinte intimement empreinte d'amour et de tendresse suffisait à le faire savoir à chacun. Tout était si paisible, si léger, qu'ils avaient l'impression de flotter comme dans un rêve – ils se laissaient doucement bercer par la respiration de chacun, se délectaient silencieusement de la chaleur corporelle des uns et des autres, se regardaient avec douceur et attention; puis Luffy leur sourit, trop heureux d'être en vie pour pouvoir les aimer et de le leur montrer, d'être à leurs côtés et de vivre tous ces moments avec eux. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ace et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, enlaça Sabo de son autre bras et embrassa sa tempe, le cœur sautillant de joie et d'excitation.

Ace et Sabo ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Luffy, si chaleureux et aimant.

« T'es de bonne humeur, pas vrai ? » commenta Ace en se rapprochant du visage de Luffy – pendant une seconde, il regretta de faire disparaître son si beau sourire de son visage, mais l'envie de l'embrasser le brûlait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il scella leurs bouches, et pendant un court mais magique instant, le contact de ses lèvres parfaitement pressées contre les siennes l'électrisa tant la sensation était magnifique. Son ventre se noua d'excitation : il en voulait encore, _plus_. Alors il lécha les lèvres de Luffy qui les entrouvrit, et très vite, leurs langues chaudes et humides se caressaient délicieusement l'une et l'autre dans un baiser passionné, sous le regard douloureux de Sabo qui gémit d'envie.

« Yo, Ace. » murmura Luffy contre ses lèvres, et Ace ne put que lui sourire, car il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de recevoir ses bisous du réveil.

« Hey, Luffy. » lui répondit-il alors qu'il s'avançait pour embrasser son front – et, dans cette atmosphère de félicité, Sabo réalisa à quel point Ace était heureux d'être avec eux, parce qu'il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de joie contre le sien et voir le regard à la fois tendre et intense qu'il avait pour eux, le même qu'il eût lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui pour quémander son baiser du réveil, et que Sabo, totalement amoureux, lui accorda avec un sourire.

« Salut, Ace. » souffla-t-il à la fin de leur baiser tandis qu'il posait son front contre le sien et Ace, le cœur gonflé de joie, ne put contenir plus longtemps son besoin d'extériorisation : ses frères devaient ressentir à quel point il les aimait. Il commença par Sabo, dont il recouvrit le visage de nombreux et doux baisers.

« Bonjour, Sabo. » fit-il alors que ses lèvres glissaient déjà sur sa nuque, relâchant derrière elles une longue traînée chaleureuse de son souffle quand, baissant le regard, il vit les traces de morsure sur sa clavicule : la vue de sa peau laiteuse, si meurtrie mais pourtant toujours aussi suave, provoqua en lui l'exaltation de son désir qui se fit alors de plus en plus dévorant. Asservi par ses pulsions lubriques, il stigmatisa Sabo d'une succession de suçons dans le cou, tandis que, de son autre main, il caressa les douces fesses de Luffy, malaxant la chair tendre et musclée entre ses doigts. A ce stade, la chaleur de leurs corps avait augmenté d'un cran – et ne cesserait sans doute pas de s'accroître, comme Ace venait de mordiller le cou de Sabo. L'érection du blond durcit alors douloureusement, et quand Ace le remarqua, Sabo n'eût même pas le temps de se sentir gêné : les doigts d'Ace s'enroulaient déjà autour de son sexe pour le branler, mais d'une telle lenteur que cela en devenait une véritable torture.

Au même moment, Ace glissa un de ses doigts entre les fesses de Luffy pour atteindre son entrée ; lorsque finalement, il la trouva, frétillante et palpitante d'impatience et d'excitation contre son doigt, son corps se raidit instantanément, peinant à lutter contre le désir ardent qui le brûlait. Luffy gémit de frustration alors qu'il se cambrait pour mieux ressentir le contact d'Ace contre son intimité, obsédé par l'envie de le sentir en lui – elle était si forte qu'elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, grignotant les dernières miettes de ce qu'il restait de sa patience pour le laisser sur un point de non-retour. Luffy ouvrit la bouche, définitivement prêt à le supplier de le doigter, quand il sentit une deuxième main caresser ses bourses et les masser délicatement. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait alors à dire s'évanouirent au fond de sa gorge, remplacés par un délicieux soupir qui traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se délectait de ces ondes de plaisir qui faisaient vibrer son corps.

« Tu aimes, Luffy ? » lui demanda Sabo tout en malaxant son entrejambe, doucement mais fermement ; et Luffy, subjugué par ses gestes, ne put que couiner un faible petit « oui » qui pourtant, suffit à satisfaire Sabo. Ce dernier délaissa alors son sexe douloureusement tendu pour rejoindre les doigts d'Ace sur son entrée, abandonnant Luffy à cette insupportable frustration qui continuait de le ravager – il en venait même à se frotter désespérément contre le corps d'Ace pour soulager ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes son érection, s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pût au contact horriblement léger de sa peau contre son pénis.

« Mais quelque chose d'autre te ferait plus plaisir, pas vrai ? » murmura Ace au creux de son oreille, chacune de ses syllabes roulant vicieusement sur sa langue. Luffy s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il sentit un premier doigt s'insinuer en lui avec une lenteur exquise, minutieusement calculée pour qu'il puisse savourer pleinement chaque centimètre qui s'enfonçait dans ses chaires sans pour autant que cela ne calme sa frustration ; et, en effet, loin de s'en contenter, Luffy remuait déjà ses hanches pour manifester son avidité.

« Plus… » souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, alors que Sabo laissait un délectable baiser sur sa nuque l'instant d'après, un second doigt s'introduisit en Luffy, dont le corps était ravi par la délicieuse sensation de son intimité qui s'écartait encore un peu plus et, tandis que Luffy gémissait, Ace embrassa tendrement son épaule, étouffant à son tour un gémissement contre sa peau chaude lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de Sabo caresser son sexe. C'était si bon qu'il lui était devenu impossible de réfléchir correctement pour pouvoir sortir une phrase à peu près compréhensible – et, comme il était de toute façon bien trop excité pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait dire, il n'avait qu'à se servir de ses mains ; alors il poussa Sabo sur le matelas, bascula Luffy au-dessus de Sabo et se positionna derrière eux. Il entendit Luffy émettre un gémissement de protestation, regrettant déjà la sensation de leurs doigts.

« Désolé, Luffy. » s'excusa Ace en déposant un baiser sur le bas de son dos. « Tu peux attendre un peu ? Ce sera encore meilleur, promis. »

Luffy murmura un « d'accord » à moitié étouffé dans les cheveux de Sabo, déjà attiré par son parfum irrésistible dont il s'enivrait avec de longues inspirations et, dans le même instant, il redécouvrait son corps avec une intense fascination à travers de lentes caresses qu'il lui prodiguait d'une main. Inévitablement, ses doigts finirent par frôler le bout humide du sexe tendu d'excitation de Sabo et il ne put s'empêcher de le titiller avec son pouce. Il embrassa Sabo quand il le sentit se tortiller sous ses attouchements, se délecta de son gémissement qui s'écrasa contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à le branler, et s'abandonna à nouveau aux plaisirs de la chair quand Sabo le masturba à son tour, totalement conquis par les mouvements de va-et-vient de ses doigts autour de son érection.

Ace ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de leurs ébats amoureux. Voir Sabo et Luffy se donner du plaisir et en savourer chaque sensation était si captivant, il pourrait les regarder pendant des heures si seulement son bas-ventre ne lui tirait pas autant. Il les désirait tellement que ça en était devenu douloureux.

« Sabo… » commença Ace tandis que ses mains caressaient les cuisses de ce dernier avec envie. « Ecarte les jambes. »

Sabo obéit, et dans un mouvement hypnotisant, lui dévoila son intimité. Ace, complètement séduit par le geste empreint de sensualité, se mordit la lèvre suffisamment fort pour garder son self control. Il passa une de ses mains derrière la cuisse de Sabo, exerçant dessus une pression suffisamment forte afin de soulever son bassin qu'il coinça avec ses hanches pour légèrement le surélever ; il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer son corps, véritable incarnation d'une tentation qui nourrissait ses vices de débauche, et, l'esprit empreint de concupiscence, ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de caresser l'entrée de Sabo avec son pouce. Ace songea alors à quel point Sabo était excitant lorsqu'il l'entendit le supplier de lui mettre un doigt, combien il le faisait bander alors qu'il le sentait se resserrer autour de lui ; il pensa en même temps à Luffy qui le faisait mourir d'envie et à qui il voulait faire ressentir tellement de plaisir, s'imagina son visage si innocent marqué par la débauche ; et puis, complètement ravagé par sa faim d'amour charnel, il glissa sa langue chaude et humide contre l'intimité de Luffy. Ce dernier frissonna presque immédiatement et ne put empêcher l'agitation qui se saisit de ses hanches, convoitant à nouveau le contact d'Ace, mais celui-ci l'immobilisa avec son autre main et lécha son entrée avec plus d'insistance. Le gémissement de Luffy se joint au soupir de Sabo dans une mélodie envoûtante pour Ace, dont le désir s'intensifia pour muer en quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Il avait tellement envie d'eux, il voulait leur faire l'amour, leur montrer à quel point il les aimait, entièrement, inconditionnellement.

Sabo laissa échapper un couinement de frustration lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Ace se retirer, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une éprouvante sensation d'incomplétude qu'Ace lui fit rapidement oublier en se frottant contre son intimité ; et pendant quelques secondes, Ace se laissa être joueur avec lui, ne le caressant qu'avec le bout de son sexe dur et humide, quand finalement, incapable de résister plus longtemps, il le pénétra et s'enfonça en lui, lentement pour ne pas le blesser ; de ses lèvres s'éleva alors un délicieux soupir de plaisir tandis qu'il savourait, pleinement et goulûment, l'étroitesse de Sabo qui l'entourait.

« C'est trop bon… » souffla Ace d'une voix tremblante lorsque la divine sensation d'être complètement en Sabo le submergea totalement ; et dès lors, il ne pensa plus qu'à ses deux précieux frères et leur plaisir : celui qu'il allait graver profondément dans les chaires de Sabo, et celui qu'il allait faire ressentir à Luffy de manière à ce qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.

« Luffy, tes hanches… baisse les un peu plus bas... » parvînt à dire Ace entre deux vagues de plaisir tandis qu'il agrippait les hanches de Luffy pour le guider juste au-dessus du membre tendu d'excitation de Sabo. « Descend… voilà… »

Ace enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Sabo et le fit doucement glisser en Luffy, dont le corps se cambra sous l'effet de l'intrusion. Luffy poussa alors un long soupir de plaisir, mouvant déjà ses hanches avec impatience pour mieux ressentir Sabo au plus profond de lui – et Ace, alors même qu'il était encore en Sabo, sentit son érection gonfler face à ces images obscènes mais si sensuelles dont il était témoin.

« S-Stop... Luffy… » murmura soudain Sabo en agrippant les cuisses de Luffy pour l'immobiliser. « Pas… Pas plus… Sinon je vais- »

Ace exécuta un premier coup de rein en lui, lent et profond, qui le laissa pantelant et tremblant de plaisir.

« Arrêter… ? » haleta Luffy alors qu'il était submergé par la sensation d'avoir Sabo en lui, entier, si chaud et imposant dans son intimité. « Mais c'est vraiment bon… je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… » continua-t-il en effectuant un premier va-et-vient le long de son sexe, savourant sans aucune pudeur, sans aucune limite, le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

A ce stade, Sabo était incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que subir et gémir. Il se laissait emporter par toutes ces sensations, celle d'Ace qui s'enfonçait entre ses cuisses, dur et puissant, et celle de Luffy autour de son sexe, chaud et étroit ; se laissait envoûter par tous ces sons mélodieux, leurs respirations hachurées, leurs soupirs et leurs grognements, le frottement de leurs trois corps chauds se mouvant les uns contre les autres ; laissait le plaisir subjuguer son corps avec une telle brutalité qu'il marqua impitoyablement ses chairs tremblantes, réduites à ne ressentir que ces divines sensations. Sabo ferma les yeux et, comme il se sentait venir, s'accrocha désespérément aux cuisses de Luffy alors même que celui-ci continuait à prendre du plaisir sur son sexe en émettant des sons bien trop obscènes.

« Luffy… Ace… » souffla-t-il tandis qu'Ace agrippait ses mains et lui assénait de nouveaux coups de rein, profonds et brutaux, exactement comme il les aimait, comme le corps d'Ace s'en souvenait – et, incapable de contenir autant de plaisir, son orgasme se libéra, submergeant son corps de vagues intenses et délicieuses qui le laissèrent pantelant, gémissant et tremblant. Luffy l'embrassa avec tendresse sans jamais cesser de se mouvoir au-dessus de lui, obligeant Sabo à savourer son orgasme jusqu'à la dernière goutte et, finalement, dans un soupir étouffé contre ses lèvres, Sabo se retira de son intimité, laissant couler le long de sa cuisse un liquide chaud qu'Ace ne put s'empêcher de suivre d'un regard lubrique.

« Luffy, je vais te faire l'amour moi aussi… » fit-il en se retirant de Sabo pour se positionner devant l'intimité de Luffy. Il se mordilla la lèvre, terriblement excité par l'idée que Luffy puisse être rempli du sperme de ses deux précieux frères et, alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer en lui, Ace soupira de plaisir, appréciant l'étroitesse qui l'entourait et le liquide chaud de Sabo qui semblait le caresser.

« Ace… » gémit Luffy en se cambrant pour mieux le ressentir, et Ace se mit alors à le pénétrer, lentement et profondément, déclenchant des vibrations de plaisir dans son corps qui ne tardèrent pas à gagner en intensité. Sabo pouvait voir le visage si innocent de Luffy être ravagé par la débauche dans laquelle il s'abandonnait corps et âme, oubliant jusqu'à toute forme de décence alors que des larmes de plaisir perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux et qu'il suppliait Ace de le prendre avec plus de force.

Luffy était magnifique, et Sabo, conquis, ne put s'empêcher de le lui murmurer au creux de son oreille. Puis, avec une tendresse infinie, il prit le visage de Luffy entre ses mains et lécha ses larmes, dont il pouvait sentir le goût salé rouler sur le bout de sa langue.

« Sabo… » fit Luffy lorsque ce dernier déposa un doux baiser sur l'une de ses paupières. « Je veux t'embrasser… »

Sabo se recula pour regarder Luffy, les yeux emplis d'amour et de désir.

« Laisse-moi te regarder encore un peu… » lui répondit-il en caressant sa joue, effaçant par la même occasion le sillon humide qu'une de ses larmes avait tracé le long de sa peau. Luffy émit alors un douloureux gémissement de frustration, mais son envie était si brûlante qu'il ne put tout simplement pas se résoudre à abandonner.

« S'il te plaît… » souffla-t-il d'une voix désespérée alors qu'il convoitait déjà du regard les lèvres de Sabo – et ce dernier, incapable de résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir, finit par unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser mêlé de passion et de suavité où leurs langues chaudes et mouillées se caressèrent. La sensation, bien trop délicieuse pour Luffy, exalta son plaisir à un tel point qu'il se sentit atteindre un point de non-retour : l'orgasme le ravit alors, oscillant dans son corps avec une telle force qu'il en était saisi de tremblements incontrôlables. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à Sabo et soupirer de plaisir contre sa bouche pendant qu'Ace agrippait fermement ses hanches, s'enfonçant en lui avec plus de vigueur alors même que Luffy se resserrait autour de son sexe.

« Je vais venir… » grogna Ace en tressaillant de plaisir ; et tandis qu'il pénétrait à nouveau Luffy, l'orgasme accompagna son coup de rein, déferlant en lui avec une intensité telle qu'elle le laissa languissant. Il vînt se blottir contre le dos de Luffy, étouffant ses gémissements contre sa peau alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer sa jouissance – et déjà derrière ses paupières closes il imaginait le corps de Luffy imprégné de son fluide et de celui de Sabo, de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers, de leurs paroles et de leurs regards, de leurs parfums et de cette sensation de félicité ; toutes ces empreintes indélébiles que lui et Sabo avaient marquées sur Luffy, maintes et maintes fois, si bien que le corps de Luffy se souvenait parfaitement de comment ils lui faisaient l'amour, et l'espace d'un instant, ce fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Ace alors qu'il déposait une lignée de baisers sur le dos de Luffy en se redressant pour se retirer.

Luffy s'allongea aux côtés de Sabo, et tout en le prenant dans ses bras, nicha son nez dans sa chevelure pour en humer la douce fragrance dans une longue et profonde inspiration. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir contre Sabo si Ace ne s'était pas penché vers eux pour les couvrir de baisers, leur avouant dans un doux murmure à quel point il était amoureux d'eux. Sabo et Luffy lui sourirent alors, et tandis qu'ils l'attiraient contre eux, ils lui répondirent, tendrement, qu'ils l'aimaient plus que tout.

* * *

**Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! **

**Mon obsession pour le ASL ne cesse de me dévorer : j'adore Ace, j'adore Sabo, j'adore Luffy, j'adore leur histoire et ces liens qu'ils ont entre eux, et je ne sais pas si un jour je serais rassasiée (mille mercis Oda d'exister dans ce monde). Mais en attendant, j'ai hâte de lire les histoires sur le fandom de OP.**

**gggggGGRRRAAAAAAWWR,**

**Le Tyrannosaurus Rex.**


End file.
